


Busted

by rockinthebeastmode



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Finn and Rae catch their daughter smoking pot.





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> This features Aria from Smile Like You Mean It and Hit 'Em Where It Hurts

“Do you smell that?”

Finn shook his head, brow furrowed. Rae heaved a sigh and breathed in deep. Something was burning. ‘Where’ was the question.

“It’s like a bloody skunk’s on fire,” she griped, her nose wrinkling. Finn snorted and went to the door, glancing around their house. He could see smoke puffing around their second floor, dangerously close to their daughter Aria’s bedroom window.

“Uhh, Rae?” Finn started, grimacing at the impending wrath of his wife. Rae came up behind him and looked around.

“Yeah? Where’s it coming from?”

Finn wordlessly pointed to the smoke and Rae scoffed before heading for the stairs. Finn stumbled after her.

Upon reaching Aria’s door, they were assaulted by loud music and the light from the bottom of the door blocked by something. Rae shoved the door open, barely avoiding tripping over the towel lined along the doorway. The room was slightly smoky, the music almost deafening from inside.

And there Aria sat by the window, eyes closed and bong in hand.

Rae stormed over to the stereo, cutting the music just as Aria lit the bowl. Silence struck and Aria’s eyes popped open, smoke streaming from her nose. She coughed violently, almost dropping the bong in her surprise. Finn crossed his arms and raised a brow, Rae standing next to him, hands on hips.

“Oh shit,” Aria wheezed, precariously grasping the bong to her chest. Rae laughed humorlessly and strode forward, snatching the piece from her hands.

“‘Oh shit’ is right, young lady. Now get your arse downstairs.”

Aria looked at Finn with pleading eyes, but he shook his head and sternly waved a hand to the door. She exited the room with a sigh and Rae turned to Finn, a comical look of disbelief across her face.

“Did we raise an idiot?” she asked, looking over the bong with distaste. Finn chuckled and shrugged.

“Dunno. S’pose we should be glad she was smoking inside the house instead of, I don’t know, outside of a car in broad daylight,” he answered. Her lips quirked and he grinned, taking the bong from her.

“Shall we?” he asked mirthfully, grabbing a lighter from Aria’s bedside table. Rae shot him a look.

“You want us to smoke our daughter’s pot  _right before_ we go yell at her for smoking pot?”

Finn raised the bong to his lips in response and Rae snatched it away, a laugh bubbling from her throat.

“ _No_ , Finn,” she scolded lightly, a smile overtaking her face. She went to leave the room, the piece held in her hand. Finn followed after her.

“We’ll just confiscate this, yeah?” she added, going towards their bedroom instead of the stairs. Finn smirked and went to the staircase.

“Of course. It’s for her own good.”

***

When Finn and Rae returned downstairs, they found Aria slouched at the kitchen table, tapping her fingers against the wood. She straightened as they sat down, blinking rapidly as if trying to clear her reddened eyes. Rae got right to the point.

“What were you thinking?” she demanded, both Aria and Finn jumping at her volume. Aria remained silent, simply raising her shoulders in a shrug.

“How long?” Finn continued, voice raised but decibels lower than Rae’s. Aria grimaced and tilted her head, looking to the side.

“A few years,” she mumbled. Finn and Rae looked at one another, their brows raised.

“ _A few years_ –” they repeated, almost in unison. Aria cut them off.

“Dunno what the big deal is, you two smoked when you were my age,” she countered, crossing her arms, “Dad still smokes.”

“Dad smokes tobacco, it’s different,” Rae answered quickly. Aria smirked and realisation dawned on Rae.

“It’s more dangerous though,” she said, almost triumphantly. Rae looked to Finn for support and his mouth twisted, shaking his head.

“Smoking weed gives you a shit memory,” Finn ventured, Rae nodding along. Aria waved a hand dismissively.

“Maybe some of us have some stuff we wanna forget,” she answered before examining her nails indifferently. Finn leaned back in his chair.

“Jesus, Aria, is there something you wanna tell us?”

Aria rolled her eyes, running a hand through her hair.

“No, Dad, it was a joke.”

“Oh, well, in that case, I got a good one for you,” Finn paused, forcing Aria to meet his eyes before finishing, “You’re grounded. Go to your room.”

Aria groaned, leaving the table and stomping to the stairs.

“Don’t even think about smoking again!” Rae yelled after her. She slumped in her chair and Finn wrapped an arm around her.

“Think we set her straight?” he asked with a laugh. Rae looked sideways at him and leaned against him.

“Hell no. She’s probably rolling up a spliff as we speak.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Finn replied, “She’s been nicking my papers for awhile.”

Rae pulled away from him, staring at him incredulously.

“You knew?”

Finn hastily shook his head.

“I reckoned she was smoking cigarettes with her dumbass friends. If I knew she was smoking pot…” he trailed off when Rae shook her head.

“Whatever. Let’s go raid her room.”


End file.
